Jesse (My Babysitter's a Vampire)
Jesse (Real Name Horace Black) is an evil vampiric cult leader His plans are to raise a vampire cult in the multiuniverse with himself as it`s reverend , take revenge on humanity for burning his followers at the stake. Goals 1. FInd and use The Apples of Eden for his goals which are to have vampires above other races and another plan he has concoted. In 1809, Reverend Black founded the town of Black Church, which would later be named Whitechapel. There, he was the leader of a cult of 219 vampires who terrorized the town. At some point, a powerful wizard using a deadly weapon, known as the Lucifractor, tried to wipe out all the Vampires in the area. Realising his species was in danger, Black managed to defeat him, by having his followers distract him, while he snuck up behind and sucked the wizard dry. Black took the Lucifractor and hid it away in an old hotel, leaving a shadow beast to guard it. Eventually sick of his reign, the Humans in the town rebelled, and managed to destroy his followers by burning them at the stake. Black escaped this fate, and swore he would return and take vengeance for what they had done. He poses as a high-school student and planned to resurrect the orginal members of his cult, as well as amassing new members. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Jesse appears here as a main villain and in a duumvriate with Garret Bobby Furgerson. He schemes to rule over all species with vampires as the top race, he is also trying find the Apples of Eden just like the heroes of Isle Tour and Blackpool and Jesse is trying to recurit new members into his cult as he considers being a vampire a relgion to folow. Jesse is called by Bonmucho who learns he's pursuing the Apples of Eden and Jesse having just gotten up from his sleep gets a bit mad, but after learning of the Apples of Eden, he has Erica sechulde an appointment for them. When Garret Bobby Furgerson arrives with the crew, they are surrounded by Korbean followers and vampies, Jesse calls them off and welcomes them into his home with Erica. Jesse offers a partnership in payment for alerting him and when Majorline questions the girl and the connection to the Apples of Eden. He explains to GBF about the Apples of Eden and explains to him that he allows techinally anyone who wants to help him in as opposed to mere vampires. He also advices him not to go building big groups as they're drawing attention people to want them dead and not go provoking people out offun, it's stupid and life costing. He gets a confirm on the Apples of Eden and has the Korban head with some of the members of GBF's group to find one or more. He also sends his vampire elites to go on against the other two villain teams. As GBF and his allies track the heroes, Jesse warns Junior to not sic Elza on them since they have already erked Anna. Jesse has managed to find the members Vendetta, Yin Yarn and Evil Bubblegum with help from Erica. He has something that Evil Bubblegum can help him out with. He spies on Soran and his allies and sees a opportunity for a plan to distract them and get the Apples of Eden. He also has Brauner and The Vampire Masters attack just in case. and he trusts Erica to be safe as opposed to get killed. Jesse learns that GBF reached the island and he instructe Lord Harkon to lead an attack on the digmon and that the Korbean have made a move on the temple. Jesse captures Katz and Niju and attemps to have them tell him what they know on Blackgurumon however they refuse to yield and when they atack Erica, Jesse has Broodwing and Bishop eat them. After that, Jesse leaves for his own mission with The Valentine Bros and Jerry with him Jesse meets Slade and Bender after giving the S.E.V.O.S.E.C.T Squad a pounding and he certainly seems to respect them and decides to test their mettle by having Jan, Luke, Harkon and Jerry get them. Jesse and Russell manage to convert a great deal of humanity to their side and empowers Erica with the corpses of the dogs. Jesse also reveals to Furgerson that he is aware of all the ways a vampire can be killed and has countered every way apart from holy water where he has to convince reverends to dump it as holy water is just a hoax as there is nothing holy about it. Afterwards he makes a broadcast calling Blackgurumon out on using his allies and extending his offer to more humanity, he manages to get some Hydra Agents, Some Mercenaries of Daggett, and Guards of Frollo to join him. Jesse senses something, he senses the Cubile Animus was used, which it was. GBF as a result decides to go after it by heading to White Chapel which Jesse gives them a map to do. Jesse tells his allies his intel in that Lord of Darkness blocked the sun and he is going to work on destroying the balls to throw the other teams off guard. Erica informs them that there are three so he splits his operations and get started when GBF’s allies come back with the Cubile Animus. He arrives the very instant it's found and states that he had an Eden Tracker so he could find more apples of Eden in White Chapel Church. Jesse also seems to be searching for a compass which he's having in development. Jesse gets the compass from Zoe who was subjected to his mind control powers. He comes back with the compass and Luke informs him that the base has been accomplished where he leaves for. Jan finds the temple and Jesse heads off to see it Lord Harkon tells him not to worry about Bender, Slade and the others. Jesse scolds him and points that Joker, Uka Uka, Alt Doof,Darkwarrior, Uka Uka, Iron Queen, Terrance Lewis, Malefor, Darkseid, Dr.Weil and Sigma didn't worry and they're all dead or done with. Jesse even deducts he's the only game piece who doesn't underestimate them. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Vampires Category:Immortals Category:Teenage Villains Category:The Undead Category:Dark Priests Category:Cultists Category:Murderers Category:Evil from the past Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Big Bads Category:Hypnotists Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Charismatic villain Category:Neutral Evil Category:Supremacists Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Main Villains Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Brunettes Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Sexy characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Villains of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Jesse's Cult Category:Worthy Opponent Category:Characters who are Genre Savry Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Affably Evil Category:Villains with Villainous Friendship Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters favorite by Evildarkdragon Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Archenemies Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Isabella's Archenemies Category:May's Archenemies